I'll Win
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Duncan and Heather have a conversation over who'll win the competition, things don't go as planned. They're sure to prove who is more competitive and dominant. "I can satisfy alright." He chose those to be his last words as he made his way to her lips.


**A/N: Wanted to write this. I'm just going to write what comes to mind. Please review from the kindness of your heart, or if you love the story, or even just liked a little part of it. I'm going to stop rambling now. Read. :)**

**P.S.- Takes place the night of "The Sand Witch Project." For some reason I was just really in the mood to make them a couple. I blame the things I do everyday. Lmao.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**I'll Win**

Duncan sighed to himself as he walked away from the Gilded Chris Ceremony. He really didn't want DJ to have had to go home, but he did lie. But he didn't really care, it was causing their team to win. He was a bit aggravated at the fact that his friend was gone when Justin or Lindsay should have really left. They should still have five people on their team. But sadly he was stuck with Heather. Harold, and Leshawna.

He decided to make his way back to the trailers to lay down since there had been nothing better to do, it was night time after all. He was happy to have the break from challenges anyways. But it wasn't long till he heard someone whispering to someone or themselves. As curiosity peaked his mind, he made his way closer to the sounds of silent complaining.

As he walked about ten-fifteen feet in the dark, he saw a silhouette figure he quickly recognized as Heather's. If the bald head didn't give it away, the curves of her body did. He moved quietly so she could not hear him approaching. He had come to the conclusion his final act was to spy. And that he did.

He watched Heather sitting by herself on the cement, face towards her knees which were close to her chest. The more he listened to the soft whisper from her mouth the more he heard coming from it.

"We won the freaking challenge. I had to kiss Duncan! And he still left because he didn't feel right! He should've just stayed. I guess that's one less person I have to go against in the final two." A smug smile began to appear on her face as she wrapped her arms around her legs. It was at that point Duncan decided to move a bit closer. Even more slowly and hesitantly approaching her.

"That's if you make it." He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as he walked over to her and sat down. He didn't know what had possessed him to be kind like this to her, somewhat of an actual friend. But he needed real friend company right now and she happened to be the closest person, so he figured he'd try.

"Oh I'll make it alright. Should I plan on seeing you there or are you afraid you can't make it?" Her smugness practically reeked off of her as her grin grew. She looked over at him in the eyes, slowly glancing down him as if to take in how much competition he actually was.

"I'll be there. Don't think you'll win so easily." He leaned in a bit closer, being a natural flirt, not noticing his actions. She hadn't seemed to notice, and if she did, she didn''t mind in the least bit. Her body leaned it's way slightly closer, their faces within a half of a foot apart.

"I don't need to think I will win easily, I know I will. I'm a tough competitor and mostly everyone here can't keep up with me." She couldn't help but lean in more, the way they were acting towards each other, although it had been normal for them both, was alluring her.

At this point Duncan realized the flirting and their close proximity. He knew he shouldn't be doing all of this because of Courtney, that was his woman. But here was a woman that was bald, the biggest bitch in the world, and a liar, yet he couldn't move away. The right part of his mind was telling him to get out of there, go to his trailer, and go to bed. The bad part of his mind was telling him to stay and see what happened. Never being one to listen to the right part of his mind, he chose the latter.

"I can keep up with you easily. I think you'll be the one struggling to win against me." The extra inch he had moved closer and leaning in, had them both anticipating the next move. It seemed neither wanted to move closer or break at that point. And Duncan was sure not to be the first one. He always had the women going to him anyways.

"If I remember correctly, I out smarted you at Camp Wawanakwa, and that was the reason me and Gwen won." She was trying to seem so dominant. More than she realized she was starting to turn Duncan on. This fact he found surprising because he didn't think he had still found her attractive after she had lost her hair, but she was still sexy. And the quick glance he gave up and down her body only proved so more.

"Owen wanted those stupid buns that Chef was making, that was the only downfall I had. I'm better than you. I'll win." He knew this argument could go on for a while, but he was hoping it wouldn't. He wanted more exciting things to happen, but what he wanted exactly he wasn't sure.

"Whatever. Make excuses for why you lost." She heard her tone of voice turn seductive. She was on the mood now and there was no stopping her. She was sure she could get Duncan by the end of the night. With this thought in mind, she made her move. She moved her butt closer to his, only within inches. She leaned her body ever so slightly to his direction, allowing their arms to touch lightly. Her lips only inches away from his. No, she wasn't ready to kiss him just yet.

"They're not excuses. You know that's what happened. You were there. Do you always have to be a bitch?" He didn't say it rudely, he didn't say it offensively, he stated it as a joke, but they both knew he was serious. The smirk that appeared on her face after hearing the question only allured him more.

"It's just a part of me. But you're an asshole, so is there much of a difference?" That was it, there lips were only an inch or two apart. They were looking in each others eyes, both clearly confident that they were more dominant, fierce, and competitive than the other.

"Ehh, it's my nature. All natural. But some chicks really like that." If the corner of his mouth pulling up to make his grin bigger didn't make it obvious what he meant, his hand being placed on her waist gave it away clearly to her. She knew he was with Courtney, she knew she still wasn't that liked, but who could pass up someone that looked like that? Although she had never wanted to admit it, she had found Duncan the most attractive because of his nasty attitude that he always seemed to have.

"Oh? Do you know any?" As she spoke she moved her side into his, allowing the shapes of their sides to form together. His hand wrapped more around her waist, venturing onto her stomach from behind her back.

"I know a lot. There were a few of you at the camp." His lips moved closer by only millimeters but the difference was noticeable. Heather was getting tired of this game, she's had enough of those.

"You? As in me being one of them? You catch on quick," She smiled as she moved into place, sitting on him straddled, hands caressing the hair on the back of his head, their lips less than an inch apart. "But if the guy's an asshole he better make sure he can satisfy." She made sure to lean in far enough so he could feel her chest pushing tauntingly against his. Both of his hands shot to her waist as he pulled her chest and stomach against his.

"I can satisfy alright." He chose those to be his last words as he made his way to her lips, capturing his and hers. Her arms graced themselves around his neck, his arms snaking tightly around her waist, as they tilted their heads and the kiss became instantly natural. And in that instant they both wondered was it really as hard as they thought it'd been earlier that day.

Heather's became apparent of the fact that since Duncan started the kiss, he was now the one controlling the whole kiss. She wasn't about to allow that. She reached out, grasping his bottom lip in between her teeth, biting lightly. She slowly let it slide from her grip. As his mouth hung agape she went back in, letting her tongue dart into his mouth. He gave a noise of surprise and lust, he wanted more, and he wasn't ashamed to let that show.

As their tongues danced around each other in a playful manner, his hands massaged her hips bones, occasionally rubbing up and down her slim body. Her fingernails lightly grazed the back of his neck as she let them run down to his back. This continued for minutes as the two grew more turned on and confused by the minute. Neither of them had a real heart for the other, just pure animal-like lust.

It registered to Duncan that if Courtney found out about this one of two things, if not both, would happen to him. One, he wouldn't be able to reproduce from the hard blow that she would give him to the balls. Two, he would lose her for good. He was sure he was head over heels for Courtney, but if it was that bad, why was he sitting here making out with Total Drama's number one bitch? He couldn't answer that question himself.

So sporting a hard on, breathing deeply from lack of oxygen from the kiss, he pushed up in her hips lightly to get the idea to stand. She stood to her feet, looking down at him even more confused. As he stood so that he was eye to eye with her, she could see the guilt in his eyes and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Look, I gotta go." He said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. She could also tell by the look on his face that he had really not wanted to leave, but he didn't want to lose the annoying CIT.

"Be sure to get a good night sleep and have fun with your right hand." She looked down at his crotch to see how happy he really was. She at least got the kiss she wanted with an added bonus. She also knew there was nothing else he could do about it other than take care of it himself or let it go away. All she knew was that he was going to be a bit frustrated for a little bit.

"That's why you're a bitch." He was a bit offended by the comment but both knew that is was the truth. So his insult came out half-hearted. All Heather could do was chuckle as she turned to make her way back to the trailers. She could feel Duncan's eyes on her butt as she made her way away from him. That night Heather went to bed feeling more dominant than ever (knowing she had proved to Duncan that she will always be the one ahead of everyone), and Duncan went to bed wishing Courtney wasn't so prude (and that he could stop having to resort to his hand.)

**A/N: Short, pointless, but I think it was well written. If there are any spelling, grammar, or usage mistakes my apologies. Please leave me a review. I don't know how I could do it but if for some reason you guys want a story, let me know in a review and I'll see what I can.**


End file.
